


Fotografia

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hinny, M/M, Potter nie żyje, Riddle też, brak bety, tomarry - Freeform, wspomnienia, zdjęcia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Sprzątając na strychu, Lily znajduje stare fotografie. Tylko kim jest mężczyzna stojący obok jej ojca?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tak bardzo brakowało mi pisania! Nareszcie znalazłam chwilę i coś naskrobałam. Tym razem z Pottera, bo mam chwilową przerwę od Supernatural.  
> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Lily była na strychu, usiłując dojść do ładu z leżącymi tam gratami. Obiecała mamie, że przed przeprowadzką posegreguje wszystkie rzeczy, walające się po domu. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Przypominanie sobie dzieciństwa było cudowne, mimo że wprawiało ją w melancholijny nastrój.

Kiedy usiłowała wyciągnąć starego Nimbusa dwa tysiące jeden, którego dostała kiedyś od wujka Malfoya na Gwiazdkę, potknęła się, wywalając jedno z wielu pudeł. Wysypały się z niego zdjęcia. Przykucnęła, żeby je pozbierać, ale zamarła w pół ruchu. Na wszystkich był jej zmarły już ojciec. Nie sądziła, by miał na nich więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat.

Zaczęła przeglądać fotografie. Większość się ruszała, tylko nieliczne były nieruchome. Na prawie każdym jej tacie towarzyszył mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowych włosach i czarującym uśmiechu.

Dziewczyna wzięła wszystkie te zdjęcia i zbiegła na dół do kuchni, gdzie jej matka właśnie gotowała obiad.

— Za chwilę będzie gotowy, skarbie — powiedziała kobieta, zmniejszając ogień pod garnkiem.

— Mamo — zaczęła Lily, siadając przy stole. Pani Potter spojrzała na nią zaniepokojona i zajęła miejsce tuż przy niej. — Znalazłam stare zdjęcia na strychu i tak się zastanawiam… kim jest ten mężczyzna?

Podsunęła matce jedno ze zdjęć, na którym jej nastoletni ojciec, śmiał się będąc przytulanym przez tego tajemniczego człowieka.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno.

— To był Tom Riddle, skarbie — powiedziała.

— Ale… czy to przypadkiem nie było imię Voldemorta? — Córka spojrzała na nią skonfundowana.

— Było — westchnęła kobieta, wiedząc że jej córka nie odpuści tak łatwo. — I tak, twój ojciec go zabił.

— Dlaczego? — nie rozumiała Lily. — Tu wyglądają na szczęśliwych. Zupełnie jakby się przyjaźnili.

— To było coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Tom Riddle był prawdziwą miłością twojego ojca. — Była panna Weasley zaczęła przeglądać kolejne zdjęcia, w poszukiwaniu jednego konkretnego.

Gdy w końcu znalazła, pokazała je córce. Na tym zdjęciu Harry chował się za drzewem, umykając co chwilę przed Riddle’em, aż w końcu został złapany i pocałowany.

Lily odwróciła wzrok, czując się niczym intruz. I wtedy przypomniała sobie, że przecież ojciec kochał też mamę.

— A co z tobą? Przecież tata cię kochał, prawda? — spojrzała na nią z ciekawością.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Najpierw jak przyjaciółkę, a gdy zginął Tom, pokochał mnie równie prawdziwą miłością jak jego. Związaliśmy się wiele lat po tym, jak odszedł. To był koniec dwa tysiące szesnastego roku. Nawet nie wiesz, ile nam zajęło poskładanie go na nowo. — Ginny westchnęła, po czym odłożyła przyniesione zdjęcia.

— Skoro tak bardzo to przeżył, to czemu w ogóle zabijał Toma? — spytała dziewczyna.

— Istniała przepowiednia o nich, w której było powiedziane, że żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. Obaj wiedzieli o rychłym końcu życia swojego lub partnera. I twój tata postanowił… — urwała i odetchnęła głęboko. Zawsze czuła się okropnie, gdy o tym myślała. — Postanowił, że nie chce, by Riddle cierpiał, żyjąc bez niego. Tom miałby wtedy bardzo samotne, pełne smutku życie. Wolał skazać na nie siebie.

Lily poczuła łzy pod powiekami. Biedny tata…

— Nie płacz, skarbie — szepnęła Ginny, biorąc ją w objęcia. — Myślę… Nie, ja wiem, że tata na pewno jest gdzieś teraz z Tomem. Opowiada mu o trójce wspaniałych dzieci, jakie dane było mu mieć i żyje z nim szczęśliwy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥]. Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark]. Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony. Jeśli jednak chcesz dostać powiadomienie o moich nowych pracach, możesz zasubskrybować mnie na moim profilu.  
> (Notka pożyczona od RCS. Dzięki, siostro ♥)


End file.
